


Amor Vincit Omnia

by Ida_sporrsater, swede_nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida_sporrsater/pseuds/Ida_sporrsater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swede_nerd/pseuds/swede_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly were Alec's and Magnus' thoughts under S1E12? Read to find out our version</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Vincit Omnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassyblizzardcupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyblizzardcupcake/gifts).



> Well hello everyone!  
> First I would like to thank elvleo98 for her support when we wrote this, and for reading it through before I posted it. Thank you, I love you <3  
> Second, I want you all to know that this was actually a project me and my best friend ( Ida_sporrsater ) wrote for our English teacher (who is the best, really she is)  
> Third I want you all to know that everything written in Magnus POV is written by Ida_sporrsater and everything written in Alec's POV is written by me ( swede_nerd ).  
> I hope you'll all enjoy reading this,  
> Have fun!

“Hello, Magnus?” Magnus could hear Alec’s wonderful voice calling for him from the living room. He was happy that Alec had come over when he asked him, but as he turned around in his bedroom to face Alec, he felt nervousness stir in the pit of his stomach. “You said you needed to talk to me”

“Nice to see you, Alec.” He said in a happy voice. Magnus was glad he had enough control of himself to control the bubbling happiness in his body and the newly woken army of elephant-sized butterflies that was currently swimming around in his stomach.

Magnus walked towards Alec, smiling, with a glass of red wine in his hand. Stopping in front of Alec he said; “I wasn’t sure if you would come.”

As Alec raised his hand to do a hand gest, Magnus sneakily took his opportunity to magically make a glass of red wine (much like his own) appear in Alec’s out stretched hand. “You know how much I hate to drink alone.” He said and winked flirtingly at Alec. The cat-eyed high warlock of Brooklyn smiled and extended his own arm out in an attempt to toast their wineglasses together.

A feeling of neglect overwhelmed him when Alec walked to the nearby tray with muliple bottles filled with alcoholic liquid and wine glasses.

“I didn’t come here to drink.” Alec said, placing his glass on the tray. Magnus had to quietly compose himself and mask the disappointment and neglect on his face after Alec’s denial of the wine offered to him, before he got the chance to see it as he turned to face Magnus.

“Do you have any information...” Alec started as he fully turned to Magnus before said person interrupted him.

“On the warlock who cast the spell on Jocelyn? I’m looking into it... but we never really finished our conversation we had after Izzy’s trial. About your wedding?” Magnus hopefully tried to coax Alec into talking about it, hopefully Alec didn’t notice to much of the hope shining in his eyes. He knew enough about Alec, both from the times they had met and from Izzy, to know that he was gay and that he was attracted to Magnus (even if he probably didn’t admit it to himself.)

“There is no conversation to be had. I’m getting married . You and I, we understand marriage very differently. I’m a shadowhunter, this is about family and traditon, honour...” at the mention of honour Magnus abruptly interrupted Alec. He had stood patiently waiting for Alec to finish. His irritation had been growing more and more as Alec talked, taking a good piece of willpower to not fully blow at Alec in irritation over his stubbornness and denial for his feelings.

“Honour? Where’s the honour in living a lie?” Magnus asked the stubborn shadowhunter in front of him. As he spoke he gestured in irritation with his hands, the irritation loud and clear in his voice. But there was something more than just irritation, something he couldn’t quite place.

“What are you talking about?” Alec had a clear look of confusion upon his face and his whole body language screamed denial and suppression.

“What about love? Even shadowhunters fall in love, Alec. Just tell me you’re in love with Lydia and I will stop!”

The tension between them were vibrating in the air around them and Magnus waited for Alec’s response, his body remained tense for the promise in his words. A promise he didn’t want to keep. He would never be able to really forget about ‘his’ Alexander

“I don’t know.”

Alexander’s response didn’t really surprise him. Alexan-no, Alec. No more Alexander before he gave in and realized the truth. Alec’s body language told him how confused and scared he felt about his feelings

"Why do you keep pushing?” Alec said, irritated with the way Magnus acted about this.

“That... It’s just this...it...It's confusing me! I...” Alec had trouble finding the right words for what he felt, and trailed of in his attempt to explain his feelings when he couldn’t find the right words.

“Confusion is part of it. That’s how you find out something is there.” Alec had walked past him and Magnus turned to him as he talked before he continued. “Emotions is never black and white... they are more like...symptoms.” Magnus explained as he tried to keep his patience towards Alec. It was really beginning to slip away from him but he didn’t need nor wanted an outburst of frustration in front of Alec. Walking closer to Alec he used his magic to show what he meant as he explained to Alec. 

“You lose your breath every time they enter the room.” Snatching Alec’s breath from him with a loud snap of his fingers. “Your heart beats faster as they walk by.” Closely sneaking past him he sped up Alec’s heart beat just a little. “Your skin tingles every time they stand close enough to feel their breath.” Turned with his face to Alec’s neck he magically blew some air on Alec’s skin. Making Alec shiver from the sensation.

“I know you feel what I feel, Alec.” Magnus said as he walked around Alec and faced him.

Alec turned around and started walking away from him before turning angrily to him again. Alec started speaking in a hoarse, angry voice.

“You don’t know what I feel. So back off! This is all a game to you, isn’t it? You flirt, you laugh, use magic. But at the end of the day what do you risk? Even if I did feel something for you, I wouldn’t give up my life for you! I have to do what’s right for me. I could lose my family, career everything!”

It was clear to Magnus that Alec was confused, he obviously didn’t know how he felt or didn’t know what to do with it.

"You just don’t get it!” Alec said.

“You have a choice to make.” Magnus said his patience was wearing thin and there was practically nothing left of it. He was hurt and irritated with Alec and what he had said to him, both through words and body language.

“I will not ask again.” He warned as Alec walked away from him, towards the door. Just as Alec was about to turn around, he teleported himself away.

**~oOo~**

_He’s dead. His friend, Ragnor, was dead._

**~oOo~**

Magnus sat down in a chair with an old photo album in his lap. Stroking a picture of him, Ragnor and Camille with a sad face. The memory of his dead friend saddened him.

“Oh, I love that photograph. I must remember chin down, eyes up. Otherwise I look like a squinty toad.” He heard Ragnor’s voice say and he looked up, shocked to see his dead friend standing there with a smirk on his lips.

“You’re here?” the feeling of gratitude that his friend was there was overwhelming. But he was confused as to how he could be there, after all he had seen him die in his arms just a couple of hours ago.

“You didn’t think you got rid of me that easily, did you?” Ragnor gave him a disappointed look. Putting his hand on Magnus cheek Ragnor continued to talk. “Oh no, my dear friend. I’ll always be here for you. Now, please put away that horrifying photograph of memories I would rather forget. Oh what I had to comfort you.” As he talked, Ragnor had moved and was now sitting in the loveseat across from Magnus, a smug smile on his face at the memory. The memory was happy, but sad at the same Ame, for Magnus.

"How I loved her. I prayed she felt the same, she just laughed.” The sadness the memory caused him to feel was clear on Magnus face. But there was something more, something happy, but this soon turned into disgust as he kept talking. “To Camille immortals are not supposed to feel true love. She was so synodical. Camille broke my heart.”

That was a part of Camille that he hadn’t come to know until later in their relationship, after she had been turned into a vampire that is. And it had always disgusted him after that discovery. To him it was obvious that immortals could feel real love.

"You let her break your heart, my friend! You’re immortal, and she killed you.” Ragnor’s tone was a bit harsh and the disgust at what Camille had done was clear.

Realisation downed Magnus at Ragnor’s word. He had done just what Ragnor had told him now. As he looked up from the photograph he was surprised to see the loveseat across from him to be empty. Looking around he once again found his apartment empty and lonely. He already missed his friend’s presence in the room.

Determined Magnus picked up his phone that lay beside him on a coffee table. Scrolling through his contacts it didn’t take long for him to find the person he wanted to call. He pressed on Alec’s contact and then pressed ‘call’. As the two first tones went by Magnus started to panic and with a frustrated sigh he hung up. He then put the phone back on the coffee table and sighed again.

**~oOo~**

Memories flooded through Magnus head as he picked up the Charango from one of the many tables in his living room. Pulling some of the strings it created an awful sound that he definitely couldn’t call music.

“I wouldn’t describe that as an instrument of music, an instrument of torture perhaps.” Ragnor’s voice reached Magnus ears from the loveseat that he last had spotted him in.

“Oh, you never liked the Charango.” Magnus said in a teasing tone, he had a smug smile on his face. He loved teasing his friend over the memory.

“No, I did not. And I pray you don’t play it. Death has already given me enough of a headache.” He was amused by Ragnor and smiled lightly as a memory came to the surface of his mind.

“You remember Imasu? He played this so beautifully.”

Ragnor smirked. “I’m surprised that lasted as long as it did. He was always so much better than you...I don’t understand why you didn’t go after the boy. I’m certain that with very little effort you could’ve gotten him back.”

"No, Imasu wanted more than I could give.” He was a little saddened at the memory of his lost love, but at the same time it was indeed a happy memory of his.

“Maybe Camille was right. I am immortal, I can party and have fun to my heart’s content without the anchors of lovers at my feet.” A sad looking Magnus told Ragnor as he remembered Camille’s words from so many years back.

"You are not Camille, and though I know you won’t believe me, but some day someone will come along that will tear down those walls you have built up around your heart. When that love comes back to you... you must do everything in your power to fight for it.” Ragnor said in a commanding and determined voice that lleft no arguments. He thought this over a bit before abruptly standing up to leave.

“Going somewhere?” asked Ragnor, giving him an amused look. “Even in death, you give the best advice.” Was his only response.

“Nice if you took it more than once every three hundred years.” Ragnor said to his back as he turned back to Ragnor he started saying “Eh...” but trailed of as the other war,ice had disappeared again. Time to fight for his love for at certain Alexander Lightwood. 

_**~Amor Vincit Omnia~** _

Clary. Jace. Izzy. Lydia. Mother. Father. Max. The institute.  _Magnus._

 Everything had been going too fast lately. Alec had a hard time processing it all. Ever since that girl, Clary Fray, came into their life everything had begun to go the wrong way. Jace fell in love with her. He fell in love with a person he barely knew, a person that had nearly gotten them killed. Why did he fall in love with her? He didn’t know.

Izzy got in serious trouble with the clave and their parents because of her ‘affairs’ with downworlders. This had, of course, been bad. Really bad. Alec had been so worried and angry that he didn’t know if he could take it. He had been so desperate that he begged Magnus for help. Magnus had helped and everything with Izzy had then been good, which was a relief for Alec.

When Lydia came and took over the institute Alec had, at first, been angry. They didn’t need someone to look aafter their job there, they had taken care of the institute perfectly without help before. But later he had seen that she actually helped a lot, she also had a rough past. He had proposed to her, but it hadn’t been out of love but because of politics and family. They had decided that together they would take care of the institute. And that was all.

 _Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn_ had come into his life with a bang. It had been like walking into a solid wall of stone and it had hurt so bad afterwards. Just like when you hit your head on a sharp rock and got a big, blood flowing wound all Alec’s closed-off emotions came pouring out of the big wound. It worried him, it wasn’t supposed to happen. He was good at hiding emotions and it shouldn’t be so easy for him to slip.

Ever since Clary had come into their life everything had changed. Instead of things being like old times it was all new, or it felt like that. Even the institute had changed. Alec had never felt so hopeless as he did nowadays. Though there was one thing that hadn’t changed, at least not because of Clary, and that was his parents. They still felt no pride for Alec, still looked at him with those cold, emotionless eyes. Well, that was until he had proposed to Lydia Branwell. Of course their engagement wasn’t because of love or affection, they were more like friends than anything else. No this engagement was because of family, tradition and politics. They both had agreed on that.

When they had announced their engagement his parents had, for the first ttime that he could remember, looked at him in pride. That was how he knew that he had made the right choice. He had always been craving their approval and now that he finally got it, he wasn’t ready to give it up.

Alec knew that Izzy and Jace doubted his choice, but that look of pride was burned into his brain and it was blinding him from anything else. He had worked so hard for as long as he could remember, of course this would affect him greatly. And there was also the clave, they wanted to take over the institute, and they would if they didn’t have a strong leader. Alec and Lydia had figured that they together would be strong leaders. Therefore they had decided that this was for the best.

How they had all managed to survive everything that had happened to them lately, he did not know. It was quite surprising actually.

His, their, wedding would soon begin. But Alec was starting to doubt all this. After his conversation, a very confusing conversation on his part, with Magnus he had been so angry, but also worried that Magnus was right, that maybe this wasn’t the right thing to do aRer all. But he couldn’t back down now. It was far too late for that now.

To say that he was nervous about this wedding was an understatement. This day was the day when he would bond with Lydia and then he would have to spend the rest of his life with her. Did he want this? Did he really? ...Of course he wanted this, what were he thinking? Of course he wanted to make his parents proud and keep the Lightwood name going in generations. But at the same time he couldn’t help but, deep down, regret this engagement.

**~oOo~**

It was huge. He hadn’t really thought about that before. But it was huge and there were so many people. It was making him nervous, more nervous than he already was. He knew that this idea had been his, but he just couldn’t stop regretting it. At the same ttime he thought that this had been one of his best decisions. But was he really going to do this? Yes, Alec thought, I _have_  to.

Alec looked up to see his parents walking towards him. His parents looked rather proud, which didn’t help him in his nervousness. This whole thing was going too fast for his liking, but he knew that he had to do this, for his family and the future of the institute.

Alec smiled at his parents, nodding at something they said. He couldn’t listen to what they said, his mind was too occupied with this bizarre situation. His smile didn’t radiate happiness, but only those who knew him and looked close enough would know that. His smile radiated sadness, as did his eyes.

If someone had asked him why he was so sad, he would say that it was because of the life he left behind. But deep down he knew that was the wrong answer.

Jace were talking to him, straightening his clothes. Alec still couldn’t concentrate on what people were saying. He was too far in his own mind.

He knew that the ceremony would very, very soon begin. He was so nervous that he thought he would explode. He couldn’t help but feel as if something ( _someone_ ) were missing, but he didn’t know what ( _who_ ). Alec steeled himself for what was to come.

He was ready for this (he had to be). 

(“Attention, the ceremony is about to commence.”)

Alec straightened up where he stood at the altar.

A tense second went by before the doors opened and in came Izzy, clothed in a golden dress that fit her perfectly and holding Lydia’s bracelet and stele. Izzy walked towards him, smiling at everyone in the room. Before she went to stand behind him on his left side she gave him a slight nod and an encouraging smile.

Alec turned his head back to the doors in ttime to see Lydia take her first step into the room. Lydia was clothed in a beautiful, crème white dress and her hair was beautifully braided. As Lydia came closer, Alec mentally prepared himself for what was to come. He could do this, it wouldn’t be that bad. Lydia was a beautiful and smart woman with a good and strong personality. Together they would take care of the institute and carry on the Lightwood name.

This was the right thing to do.

_(Magnus, Magnus, Magnus. His name kept repeating in the back of his mind, why?)_

When Lydia came to the steps, Alec took her hand and helped her up. Lydia now stood in front of him. Alec put all his emotions in a little cupboard inside of him and sealed the door so that he could focus on the present. It was time.

Izzy handed Lydia the bracelet as Alec drew the cloth of his right wrist backs so that Lydia could securely put it on his wrist. Lydia gave him a reassuring smile, he tried to smile back. His first step into the future was done. He was so nervous.

Alec turned to Jace and took the neckless he was holding out as Lydia turned around so that he could put it on. Second step, done. Soon, really soon, his new life would begin. Lydia fondly touched the neckless, it looked like she really liked it. Alec took Lydia's hand and together they turned to the silent brother. This was going to be the last part of the ceremony, the last step into their new life.

(“It is time for Alec Lightwood and Lydia Branwell to mark each other with the wedded union rune. A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart. A union is born.”)

The silent brother had, with his staff as he spoke, lit the stone with the wedded union rune and it was now ttime to mark each other. Alec watched as Lydia turned to Izzy to take her stele. Even Izzy looked nervous, Alec thought.

Lydia looked concentrated as she turned to the stone again, her stele in her right hand. She stretched out her arm so that the stele would touch the white glowing stone. Light smoke came out of the stone as she drew the stele back from the stone. Alec gave Lydia his wrist and met her eyes as she put the stele a few millimetres from his wrist. Lydia took a deep breath and gave him a slight nod, still smiling. This was it. Alec hesitated. He wasn’t sure if this was the right thing to do. He wasn’t sure if he wanted this. He was gay, for the angels sake! (Yes, he admitted it. He. Was. Gay.) Why was he marrying a woman when he was gay? Well that was easy, because he had to. This wasn’t about him. It was about Izzy, Max, his mother, his father and Jace.

Alec took a deep breath and gave Lydia a slight nod. He was ready.

**~oOo~**

Just as Lydia was about to start, they heard a sound. The sound of a door slamming open. Everyone turned to the doors, confused of who it could be that was interrupting the wedding.

Alec’s breath hitched, his heart started beating faster and harder, he couldn’t think as he saw who it was that came through the doors.

Magnus.

Magnus Bane with his black clothes, make up and his innocent beautiful face, came in looking just as nervous, but also determined, as Alec felt.

He couldn’t believe that Magnus was there.

Magnus stopped a few steps into the room, he was looking at Alec who was staring right back at him with a shocked face.

(“What’s that warlock doing here?”) 

He could vaguely hear his mother say something, but he didn’t care. Magnus was here!

Suddenly all his memories with Magnus came flooding back to him. All his feeling came out and together they created a hurricane of big flying... elephants. Alec kept staring at Magnus, as if making sure that he wouldn’t disappear if he blinked.

Alec could see his mother stand up, she looked so pissed as she started walking towards Magnus. Alec suddenly got a powerful urge to protect Magnus from his mothers wrath, he hadn’t done anything wrong, but he was frozen in place. He couldn’t move.

(“Magnus leave this wedding _now_ ”)

Alec could see his mothers lips moving, but he couldn’t hear what she were saying.

_Magnus was there._

Magnus had taken five steps forward as his mother had spoken and he was now holding up his left hand to keep her from speaking further.

(“Maryse this is between me and your son, I’ll leave if he asks me to.”)

As Magnus spoke, he took a few more steps forward and then stopped and stared at Alec. Alec thought he could see hope, sadness, doubt, determination and pain in Magnus beautiful eyes.

(“You gonna be okay, buddy?”)

Alec couldn’t breathe. Something ( _someone_ ) were keeping him from taking deep, normal breathes. Had this been what Magnus were talking about?

(“Alec. Hey.”)

Lydia was smiling at him and he finally understood. 

This was _not_ right. He was not supposed to let his parents steer his life. This was his life, not theirs.

His memories. His emotions. His choices. _His life._

Magnus was the one he had wanted to be with from the beginning, not Lydia, not Jace, but _Magnus._

This was his life and he was going to show that.

“It’s... That I... I can’t breathe.”

“I know. It’s okay.”

"I can’t do this. I thought we were doing the right thing... but this isn’t it. Lydia I’m sorry.”

“You deserve to be happy. Okey? I’ll be fine.”

Alec turned to Magnus. This was it. Suddenly he felt so sure that this choice, the one he was making this second, was the best. Nobody would stop him now, or ever again.

“Alec, what are you doi-“

His mother tried to stop him, but Alec wouldn’t let her. She did not rule his life anymore. He’d had enough of this.

“ _Enough_.” He kept walking. He was almost there. He looked into Magnus eyes and realized that he had found what was missing earlier. Magnus had of course been the one that was missing. When he looked into Magnus eyes he saw emotions filled with much power. Emotion such as love, hope, disbelief.

Alec grabbed Magnus and pushed him flush against his body. Then Alec did the unthinkable... He kissed Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn.

This was his life, this was his choice and this was his way of showing just that.

From the happiness he felt, and the happiness radiating from Magnus, he knew that this was the best choice he would and had ever made.

_**Amor Vincit Omnia** _

_**Love Conquers All** _

_**Kärleken Övervinner Allt** _

_**El Amor Lo Conquista Todo** _

_**Liebe Besiegt Alles** _

_**L'amour Conquiert Tous** _


End file.
